


How Jensen Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Mike's Parties

by Mojo_Jackles (Roving_Matilda)



Series: Party 'Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Accidental Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-14
Updated: 2009-01-14
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roving_Matilda/pseuds/Mojo_Jackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen ends up getting more than what he expected as a result of one of Mike's parties...and he likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Jensen Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Mike's Parties

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay so this is my first fic EVER! So please be gentle but I will gladly accept constructive criticism. Plus all blame for me writing this falls on the_dark_fire . She threatened to withhold postings of Dealing with Life if I didn't.

Jensen walked into his and Jared’s bedroom and threw himself into the chair by the dresser and groaned.Mike’s parties were always insane, but this one certainly topped most of them; two weeks ago Jared and he had received a formal looking invitation that said:

 

 [](http://pics.livejournal.com/mojo_jackles/pic/00004ff3/)[](http://pics.livejournal.com/mojo_jackles/pic/0000589e/)

After several phone calls with Mike where they were firmly told “No exceptions” meant just that Jensen informed Jared that he was not going to be the Ho so Jared better start practicing walking in heels.Jared had just smiled and said that he didn’t mind being the Ho for the evening, as long as he got to pick out Jensen’s outfit.Knowing that Jared’s sense of style still included the occasional pink or paisley shirtJensen worried for the next couple days, especially since any time he asked Jared just smiled and said that he’d just have to wait.He even tried doing that thing with his tongue that Jared liked so much to win favor but Jared just smiled and kissed him.

So when he walked into their bedroom and saw the garment bag hanging on the closet door he was prepared for a full 70s pimp outfit with clashing colors and platform boots.Instead he pulled out a pinstriped suit and black and white shoes, a fedora was sitting on the chair by their dresser, apparently he was going to be going as a 40s gangster pimp.He loved his big gay Sasquatch Ho.

Jensen smiled as he thought about how awesome he looked in his outfit even now when he was exhausted from a night of dancing laughing and just hanging with friends.Jensen had had a couple beers in the beginning of the night but when Jared had leaned down and said in a breathy voice that he had _plans_ for him that night Jensen had switched to pop and water.Realizing that Jared still wasn’t in their bedroom yet Jensen began to wonder what had happened to his boyfriend, but figured that Jay was moving a little slow after spending the evening in a pair of heels, even if they were only two-inches high.

Jared had actually pulled off looking really good and it was fun to see everyone’s surprise to see him in drag instead of Jensen, as was apparently expected. Covering his floppy hair with a black bob wig had helped and Jensen knew that he’d bribed one of the make-up girls with a dinner for her and her boyfriend at an expensive restaurant to have his make-up look as good as it did. Khol rimmed his eyes making them stand out even more from his face. What was most surprising, though, was the fact that Jared had made it so that he had feminine looking curves.Jensen had spent a good chunk of the night trying to figure out how Jared had created the illusion of breasts and feminine curves.The dress that Jared picked had left Jensen choking when he first saw it since it was spaghetti strapped and electric blue.It did little to hide his muscular arms and when Jensen mentioned this Jared had rolled his eyes and wrapped a large feather boa around his arms. The black choker necklace, which covered Jared’s Adam’s apple, was Jensen’s kryptonite for the whole outfit as it made him want to nibble all around the area it covered.Jared had smiled when he saw the flare of heat enter Jensen’s eyes and said; in a voice that Jensen figured was supposed to be an impression of Marilyn Monroe, “Let’s go Sugar Daddy!”

Jensen chuckled to himself as he remembered Mike flinging open the door doing the half man half woman look.“You’re your own pimp?” Jensen had asked. Mike had flipped his Cher wig over his shoulder and said, “I am too much woman for any man to handle” then he turned so his male half was showing and said, “Bitch where my money at?!” Jared had laughed happily while Jensen rolled his eyes and nudged his way past the host. The night had been a fun night seeing all his friends looking like idiots, well more so than when they normally hung out. Jensen reminded himself to talk to Jamie and figure out how she’d gotten Tom to agree to her being the pimp and him being the Ho, because unless it was something that only females could do he wanted to have something to battle Jared with when he did The Eyes.

Applause interrupted Jensen’s musing of the evening he looked up in surprise to see Jared standing in the doorway smiling sexily. Jensen stopped breathing when he took in Jared’s outfit. He was still wearing the choker and had the boa hanging from one shoulder but the dress and wig were gone.A corset, Jared was wearing a black corset, Jensen’s brain repeated that phrase a few more times before it could continue processing the rest of the outfit. Jared started strutting towards Jensen there was no other words for what he did. Jared’s smile turned into a pleased smirk when he heard Jensen swallow as he took in the garter belt that framed Jared’s crotch and the panties that did nothing to hide his hard cock from Jensen’s gaze. Jared’s legs were encased in sheer black stockings that went up to his thighs and then were being barely held up by the garters.

  Jared stopped just short of the chair and while smiling at Jensen started to sway his hips slowly following the music while keeping his eyes on Jensen the whole time.  Jensen can feel his dick trying to break out of his pants as Jared leans forward and says, “You’ve been a bad bad boy I’m gonna take my time so enjoy” along with the music.  Jared keeps softly singing along with the song but Jensen isn’t paying attention to the words as he feels light headed and realizes that he’s stopped breathing. He sucks in a haggard breath as Jared runs his hands over his thighs up to his hips and then down between them and throwing his head back as a moan slides out.  Jensen goes to stand up but Jared steps back and shakes his head, “You stay in the chair.”

“But…”

“No. Stay. In. The. Chair.” Jared says in a firm voice.  Jensen starts to leak in his pants over the command in that voice.  He nods his head and sits back down completely and spreads his legs. 

Jared smiles steps back closer to Jensen and falls back into the rhythm of the music.  Jared slowly pulls the boa off his shoulder and then leans forward and wraps it around Jensen’s neck pulling him forward and says against Jensen’s lips “I’ll be the first to Blow Your Mind” before kissing him quickly and  then letting him ago just as abruptly, leaving the boa resting against his neck tickling his heated skin. Jensen groans in frustration as Jared steps back and starts moving to the music turning around and letting Jensen see what his ass looks like encased in the black slick panties.  He even bends forward a bit and shakes his ass at Jensen. Gripping the arms of the chair so tight that he can hear it groan Jensen growls, “Don’t play with me Jay.”

Not saying anything Jared keeps moving his hips and running his hands over his silk encased body as he walks around the back of the chair. Jensen feels Jared’s hand on his neck then it’s running down Jensen’s shirt as he sings, “I need a spanking, ‘cause I’ve been bad.” Jensen feels his tie being undone and the buttons of the top half of his shirt being undone.  Then Jared’s hands disappear and Jensen opens his eyes not even realizing that he’s closed them and Jared’s back in front of him but much closer this time.  He turns around and sits on Jensen’s lap and starts grinding on his dick as he leans back so his head is resting on Jensen’s shoulder as he keeps moving.  Jensen slides his hands along Jared’s hips for a second and then they’re holding air.  “I’m sorry sir but you can’t touch the dancer.” Jared says.

Jensen’s jaw falls and he then he glares hard and growls, “You expect me to not touch you when you’re grinding on my dick while wearing THAT?”

Jared’s unconsciously moving to the beginning of the song, apparently he put it on repeat, but says nothing to Jensen’s complaint.  “Fine. But I will make you pay for this.” Jensen says.

This time Jared walks forward and grabs the boa and pulls Jensen into a standing position then begins to rub against his body and nibbling on his ear as he undoes the buttons of Jensen’s vest and the buttons on his shirt underneath. Jared pulls off Jensen’s coat and runs his lips down his neck before hitting the base and biting the point where Jensen’s neck meets his shoulder.  Gasping and throwing his head back Jensen misses his coat and vest being pulled off.  Jared kisses his way down Jensen’s chest and slowly drops to his knees.  It takes all of Jensen’s willpower to not grab onto Jared’s head and pull him just where he needs him; instead he keeps his hands fisted at his side.  Jared looks up through his mascara laden lashes and smiles sweetly before pushing Jensen back into the chair.

Jensen watches as Jared crawls towards the chair and runs his head along the outline of Jensen’s cock straining against his pants.  “Now remember you’re not allowed to touch me until I tell you to.” Jared mouths against Jensen’s dick causing the other man to groan as he arches his back towards the wet heat he can feel through the material of his pants.

Sucking in air as he stares into Jared’s heated gaze Jensen almost loses it when Jared opens his belt and unbuttons his pants.  He does cry out when Jared leans forward and uses his teeth to pull down the zipper, his dick springing out to hit his stomach when it’s freed.  Then all he feels is wet heat around his cock as Jared sucks his cock down to the root.  Jensen starts to reach down to put his hand on the back of Jared’s neck but stops as he remembers what he was told Jared groans around his dick as he watches him struggle to comply.

Jared is enjoying the sight of Jensen falling apart at the seams, begging Jared to let Jensen touch him, babbling mindlessly as Jared rubs his tongue against the head of the dick in his mouth.  He sinks to the base and moans at Jensen biting his fist to keep from screaming and then pulling back slowly cheeks hollowed out as he pulls off the tip with a pop. Jared strokes Jensen as he watches the older man fight to not to come.

Jensen lets out a sob when Jared lets him go and stands back when he was on the verge of coming. “Wha-?” he starts to ask but stops as he watches Jared’s hands run down to the panties and then his hands hook into the edges and pulls them down slowly.  Jared bends forward to pull the panties down past his knees and then slides down easily thanks to the stockings he’s still wearing. When he stands back up Jensen sees that his dick is leaking against his stomach and the corset cinched tight across it still. Jensen doesn’t move just grips the chair again as he watches Jared walk towards the bed and crawl on.  Jared turns around and stretches out on his back and then looks at Jensen and says, “Touch me.”

Flying out of the chair and onto the bed Jensen growled as he felt Jared under him  _finally_ , Jared’s smile wavered as he caught the look in Jensen’s eyes.  He’d been hoping that if he teased enough that Jensen would take him fast and quick and revenge would be happening later.  Jensen’s eyes though are clearly showing that revenge is not going to be happening later.  Straddling Jared Jensen leans down and bites Jared’s collarbone before pulling it off and licking at the mark.  Jared groans loudly at the painful pleasure.  Jensen smiles and says, “Going to have fun with you, baby. You shouldn’t have teased me like you did now you’re at my mercy.”

Jared whimpered as he felt Jensen grinding against him slowly while kissing, biting, and mouthing his way up Jared’s neck.  Jensen bites hard on Jared’s neck as he wraps his hands around Jared’s wrists and slowly, so as not to alert Jared to his plan, pulls them up above Jared’s head and then holds them there with one hand.  “Do. Not. Move.” Jensen hisses Jared just whimpers but frantically nods his head.

Jensen gets off the bed and watches Jared struggle to not move but his hips can’t seem to stop the upward thrusts that he keeps doing.  Jensen quickly pulls off his shirt and shucks his pants while looking around the room.  Finding what he was looking for he crawls back up but this time next to Jared instead of straddling him.  Jared screams when he feels the feathers from the boa brush against his balls and then his cock.  Jensen smirks as he watches his boyfriend struggle to not move when he starts slowly moving the boa around his dick.  Jensen leans forward and bites Jared’s bottom lip as he drops the boa and moves his hand to Jared’s knee rubbing against the stocking encasing his leg, and slowly pulls it up then moves over his leg and pulls the other leg up so that Jared is spread before him like a magnificent banquet. 

Jensen wraps his hand around Jared’s dick and then leans forward licks the tip before looking up at his boyfriend and slowly sliding his mouth down the length. Jared’s scream goes up an octave when Jensen pulls the boa between his cheeks and over his hole.  Jensen moans loudly around Jared’s dick making his boyfriend sob above him as he struggles to not move.  Jensen finally lets up on Jared and quickly moves up his boyfriend and ties Jared’s hands to the slatted headboard with the boa. 

“Gonna fuck you, baby.  Gonna open you nice and slow; then I’m going to fuck you until all you know is my name.  You’re going to scream it when I finally let you come.” Jensen whispers into Jared’s ear. 

Jensen leans back to admire his handy work.  Jared’s wrists are wrapped in black feathers, his arms taunt as he struggles to get any kind of friction to his dick.  His eyes are surrounded by smudged mascara and his lips are red from biting them.   His chest is glistening with sweat his nipples resting just above the corset and begging for Jensen to bite them, so he does.  Leaning forward Jensen bites at the right nipple and then licks it tasting Jared’s salty flavor and feeling the silk of the corset.   Putting his hands on Jared’s waist and rubbing the silk and ribbing of the corset Jensen kisses his way over to the other nipple and gives it the same attention to that one as he did the right one. Taking one last nibble on the left one Jensen sits back again and runs his hands over Jared’s thighs opening him up a little more until he can see Jared’s hole.   The garters and stockings frame his ass and seem to direct Jensen to the hole.

Silently thanking Jared for demanding that they get the biggest bed they could easily fit in their room as he lies down and pulls Jared’s legs over his shoulders Jensen pulls Jared’s cheeks apart and blows across his hole.  Leaning forward Jensen runs his tongue around the rim, and then pulls back when Jared tries to push his ass down to get more of the sensation.  Putting his thumbs on the edge Jensen pulls the skin further apart and then thrusts his tongue in and out and licking around.  He fights a smile as he hears Jared’s voice crack as he begs Jensen to keep licking him.

Jared can feel tears running down his face as his lets out another cry when he feels Jensen continue his assault on Jared’s hole moaning as well as licking now so that Jared can feel the vibrations on his hole.  It’s never felt this intense before he feels light headed and he can’t get enough air, the corset feels like it’s getting tighter as Jensen licks from his hole to his balls and then over to his cock.  He leans over Jared as he licks the tip of Jared’s cock and then cleans up the pre-come that is resting on Jared’s belly and the corset.  Jared bites his lip to keep from yelling again as Jensen pulls back again and then reaches up and pulls the bottle of lube out from under the pillow next to Jared’s head.

Jensen smirks as he watches Jared arch and gasp as he watches Jensen open the bottle and coats his fingers before reaching down and circling Jared’s hole with one finger before slowly pushing into him.  Watching his boyfriend fighting for air Jensen is barely able to hold it together and keep up the slow pace before adding another finger. Wanting to hear the cries that are being held back Jensen rubs his two fingers over his boyfriend’s prostate and feels Jared’s ass clench down tight.  Jared’s yell suddenly cuts short and Jensen looks up quickly to see his boyfriend lying limply on the bed the corset covered in Jared’s come.  Jensen pulls his fingers out and gently turns Jared onto his side and tugs at the knots that keep the corsets strings tight.  Getting the knots undone Jensen slowly pulls the strings through the holes until they’re all free and he can tug the corset off.  Jared lets out a gasp and his eyes open and look confused as he whispers, “’sen? Wha’ happened?”

Smiling gently has he rubs the red marks that run over Jared’s chest and stomach.  “You passed out.  Apparently I just take your breath away.”

Jared chuckles weakly and says, “And the corset had nothing to do with that.”

Sweeping down to kiss Jared breathless again Jensen pulls back and smiles. “You looked so hot.  We are definitely going to have to use it again.”

“Maybe even get one for you.  Bet you’d look fantastic dressed up in a tight little corset with skimpy panties.  God you’d look so hot.” Jared moaned.

Jensen just reached down and slid his two fingers back into Jared grinning as Jared gasped and thrust down onto the fingers. Jensen kisses Jared again and then kisses his way down Jared’s neck; brushing light kisses over the red lines when he reaches his chest.  He gets distracted from his pursuit to Jared’s dick when he reaches Jared’s stomach watching the abs ripple as Jared gasps, groans, and moans as Jensen adds a third finger stretching Jared even further.  Thrusting his tongue into Jared’s belly button, looking up at him and smiling as Jared watches him and thrusts up trying to get Jensen closer to his dick.

Pulling his fingers out Jensen pours more lube into his hand and then rubs his dick making sure it’s really covered.  Jared goes to sit up looking like he’s going to make Jensen move quicker only to be pulled back onto the bed by the boa still wrapped around his wrists.  Jensen chuckled slightly and then inched forward and started pushing himself slowly into Jared.  Jensen fought for control as he watched Jared’s face; watching Jared break apart, eyes unfocused, almost like he thought he could see Jensen entering him from the inside.

Stopping after he’s gotten the head of his dick in Jared Jensen gulps in air as he watches  Jared fight to get him in further pleading noises coming from him until he goes, “Please. Fuck me.  Fuck me, JenSEN!” his volume increasing as Jensen thrusts in the rest of the way.

He doesn’t wait for Jared to get used to him just starts thrusting in and out aiming for Jared’s prostrate with every thrust.  Jensen can feel that Jared’s gotten hard again as he thrusts into him he can feel Jared’s dick sliding along his stomach.  Leaning forward so that he can kiss Jared Jensen thrusts harder into the younger man, “Gonna make you come. AH! Make you – fuck – scream my name.”

Jensen pulls at Jared’s bottom lip with his teeth and then thrusts his tongue into Jared’s mouth at the same rhythm as he’s thrusting into Jared’s ass.  Jared’s crying as he wraps his legs around Jensen and pulls him forward and then locks his legs keeping Jensen in place as he screams, “JENSEN!” and comes between their stomachs. Jensen grunts leans down and bites Jared’s shoulder as he’s milked by the muscles that are clenched tight.  Pulling back slowly Jensen realizes that for the second time that night Jared is lying limp on the bed.  Looking closely at his lover he grins as he figures out that he made Jared pass out.  Carefully pulling out of his boyfriend Jensen reaches up and unties the boa dropping Jared’s arms down on the bed.

Crawling off the bed Jensen goes into the bathroom and wets a washcloth and comes back into bedroom just as Jared starts rousing.  Jensen reaches Jared and smiles at him as Jared looks up sheepish.  “Did I pass out?” Jared asks in a small voice.

“Yeah you did.  Probably didn’t give you enough time to recover but you were just so hot.” Jensen says as he begins to clean Jared.

“Nope.  You made me pass out.  This time it was all you.” Jared says with a sleepy smile.

Jensen kisses his boyfriend quickly then tosses the rag, corset, and strings that were still sitting on the bed onto the floor.  Lying down he pulls Jared into his side and puts his head on top of Jared’s as his boyfriend wraps himself around him.  Both of them lie there for a few moments in quiet just thinking about everything Jared whispers, “I love you.”

Kissing Jared’s forehead Jensen says, “I love you, too. Seriously you were amazing tonight.”

 

Jared chuckles lightly and says, “You know you’re going to have to thank Mike for me being in a corset.  If it hadn’t been for his party I would have never thought of doing what I did.”

“Why did you do all that? Don’t get me wrong I enjoyed the benefits but I’m just wondering what led you to doing all this.”

“I was going to do it goofy and put on a big afro wig and like a bikini top but then I remembered that photo shoot with you in all the costumes and I couldn’t get the image of you in a fedora out of my head and by then there was only a week left so I went to a gay bar when you had to finish doing some night shoots and explained to the host of the drag show that I wanted to do it but didn’t know what I would need to pull off the basics.  So I got to go backstage and talk to all of them and then the next day I met up with Veronica and she took me to a couple shops to buy all the stuff.” Jared explained as he tried to hide into Jensen’s neck.

Jensen pulled back and looked down at Jared and said, “You went to all that trouble to see me in a fedora?”

Blushing furiously Jared mumbled his next answer.  “I didn’t catch that, Jay.”

“I didn’t want to look hideous next to you looking all hot in your fedora and gangster jacket.” Jared said hesitantly.

Jensen broke into a huge smile leaned down kissed Jared on the lips and looked into his eyes and said, “I love you for all that you are and all that you do.”

Jared’s eyes welled with tears and he looked down. Jensen kissed his forehead again and said, “Sleep.”

Pulling the blanket over both of them and clapping his hands together to turn off the light, Jensen reminded himself to thank Jared for that tomorrow as well. Jensen stared at the ceiling and ran his fingers along Jared’s spine thinking about how tonight took a different route than anything he’d comes up with during the party.  Jensen felt Jared get heavier as he fell asleep and smiled thinking about how lucky he was that they’d both gotten their heads out of their asses once he’d moved in with Jared.  He yawned and then shifted slightly smirking when Jared’s grip tightened; Jensen fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Two weeks later when they received another invitation from Mike Jared broke into a huge grin and looked excitedly at Jensen.  Looking at the card Jensen blushed and looked down at the counter as Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen whispering into his neck about how hot he was going to look.  Jensen just grinned knowing that he was going to have to send Mike another bottle of Scotch as thanks after this party.

 

 


End file.
